


A Star For You

by PepperedPickles



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash Yuletide Day 20: Star</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star For You

It was rare to find a region of space without any visible stars whatsoever. Environmental factors which reduced visibility that much were unusual to say the least, as even in the heaviest cloud of nebulous dust, at least a couple would shine through.

Or, as in this case, just the one.

That morning, the ship had begun investigating a spatial anomaly- a region of space which appeared completely blank but gave readings like a planetary nebula. As they approached it, the Observations lab realised that the dust from the nebula was entirely black. Therefore, they went deeper in to have a better look.

At the nucleus of the Dark Nebula, as they had taken to calling it, one star only could be seen: Omega Theta Zeta Zeta 54. The distinctly unsnappy name was a result of on-the-fly star naming policies put in place when the Voyager realised that they had better start doing some actual survey work while they were away on the other side of the galaxy.

So, as it was their habit, Seven of Nine and Janeway went to have a look at the sky around them from the observation deck.

The sight of a singular star was quite unusual and very beautiful, but on this night Janeway could not stop looking to the blonde on her right. Seven's angular cheekbones and limpid blue eyes were illuminated exceptionally well by the cool colours of the ambient lights.

"It is curious," Seven said without taking her eyes off the star "that this star should become visible tonight."

"How so?" Janeway replied.

"Today in old Terran date measurement is the 25th of December, the date chosen to represent the birth date of Jesus Christ in Christian faith, upon which night a star was said to appear above his birthplace."

"Oh, well you know that I never subscribed to the whole Christian thing..." the captain said with a vague hand movement.

"My own parents did."

Katheryn did not respond, instead choosing to listen. Seven did not frequently volunteer what little memory she had of her past.

"It comes to me in flashes... a wooden letter "t" in my hands. I have researched the Christian faith and it seems to be at its core morally sound, although the actions of many Christians seem to go against their core principles. It puzzles me."

"Well, many human behaviours contradict themselves, Seven. It's an unfortunate trait, but it is our own."

This time, the blonde remained quiet for several minutes and the captain followed suit.

"You have encouraged me on many occasions to be more forthright with my feelings. However I generally feel as if I am making a mistake upon disclosing them. Explain."

"That's normal, Seven. It means they're personal, close to your heart. It's completely natural not to want somebody to be too close to you right away."

"I do want you to be close to me."

Janeway could have imagined it, but there was a blush on the ex-drone's cheeks.

"I also want you to be close to me, Seven."

They both looked back on the star and were silent for several long minutes. Then, all at once, Seven was gone without so much as a "goodnight".

Janeway let out a deep breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding. Seven had just revealed herself to be regaining so much of her human roots, the captain wouldn't have believed it mere weeks ago. There was still a lot of work to be done on both sides.

 

The next morning, the first message on Katheryn's PADD read "REQUEST: Change Star Name Omega Theta Zeta Zeta 54 to "KJ7/9".

She approved it.


End file.
